Misery
by dAniibEp
Summary: te prometo recuperarte simplemente me tienes en la miseria sin ti haha inspirada en la cansion Misery de Maroon 5 espero les guste one shot


**Misery**

**Hola como andan, bueno aquí les traigo un one shot que se me ocurrió escuchando la canción Misery de Maroon 5 adoro esa canción les recomiendo que vean el video y escuchen la canción antes de leer el fict y espero también les guste.**

**Icarly no me pertenece solo la historia**

P.O.V Freddie

So scared of breaking it, but you won't let it bend

And I wrote two hundred letters, I won't ever send

Somehow it is cut so much deeper then they seem

You'd rather cover up I'd rather let them be

So let me be and I'll set you free.

Y de Nuevo en mi cuarto escribiéndole cartas de amor que nunca le enviare, las heridas que ha dejado en mi corazón son más profundas de lo que parecen.

Yo sé que tu prefieres hacer como si nada hubiera pasado pero yo deseo que todo vuelva a ocurrir, que fluya la sangre y los sentimientos que me embargan por tenerte de nuevo aquí a mi lado, yo te juro que si me dejaras volver yo te dejaría ser libre y por fin podríamos tener todo lo que siempre deseamos.

I am in misery, there ain't no other

Who can comfort me?

Why won't you answer me?

Your silence is slowly killing me

Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad

I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back

Me encuentro en la miseria sin ti es como si no pudiera respirar si tu no estas aquí, no hay nadie que pueda consolarme ya que nadie se compara a ti, pero cada que intento hablar tu simplemente callas y me matas lentamente con tu silencio, en verdad me tienes mal no puedo vivir sin ti pero te juro que voy a recuperarte eso no lo dudes no importa los años que me lleve con tal de estar a tu lado.

Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine

The way it feels to be completely intertwined

It's not that I didn't care; it's that I didn't know

It's not what I didn't feel; it's what I didn't show

So let me be and I'll set you free

Aun recuerdo los momentos en los que tu piel salada se mesclaba perfectamente con la mía provocando que mis mas bajos instintos surgieran al tocar tu piel, la forma en la que se siente estar completamente entrelazados es la razón de seguir vivo recordando esos momentos una y otra vez te juro que no es que no me importara, pero no lo sabia, te juro que no es que no lo sintiera, sino que no te demostré lo importante que eras para mi pero por favor déjame estar a tu lado y te prometo dejarte tranquila sin pedir nada a cambio.

Say your faith is shaken you may be mistaken

You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun

I'm desperate and confused so far away from you

I'm getting near I don't care where I have to run.

Sé que me dijiste que tu confianza estaba alterada que no se puede volver atrás y que estas confundida pero me la paso toda la noche despierto esperando a que el sol aparezca para al fin poder verte de nuevo, cada vez estoy mas desesperado por tenerte y confundido por tus sentimientos ¿será que ya no me amas? Siento que estoy tan lejos de ti pero mas cerca también, no me importa que tenga que hacer correré lo que sea necesario para alcanzarte y tenerte en mis brazos.

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?

Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?

Why do you do what you do to me yeah?

Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?

¿Porque me haces lo que me haces? porque no simplemente me sacas de mi agonía y me liberas de este tormento.

¿Por qué no me contestas? Cada que te pido una oportunidad, cada que caigo rendido a tus pies una y otra vez ¿Por qué? Desearía que simplemente me dieras una respuesta así seria mas fácil para mi continuar aunque creo que sin ti en mi vida no sabría como respirar ni tampoco como poder vivir sin tu presencia y sin el calor de tu piel tan tersa como una nube simplemente te necesito, necesito tu sonrisa, necesito tus besos, necesito tu cuerpo, tú calor, tus ojos iluminando el mundo entero y tu presencia para ser feliz día a día.

I am in misery, there ain't no other

Who can comfort me.

En verdad que estoy en la miseria sin tu amor simplemente no hay nadie que pueda consolarme porque no hay nadie como tu en verdad que te necesito me tienes muy mal pero te prometo que voy a recuperarte te lo prometo ya que sin ti simplemente estoy en la miseria te necesito para poder vivir ayúdame a salir de este gran abismo que has creado en mi simplemente dime que si para así poder revivir.

**Y que les pareció ¿les gusto? Espero que si jeje yo adoro esa canción y en verdad que al ver el video inmediatamente pensé en Sam y Freddie así que decidí escribirlo en un one shot bueno si son tan geniales y gustan apoyarme con un review se los agradecería mucho y mas porque así ayudaran a…. ok no se me ocurre nada hahaha solo dejen un review hahaha biie **


End file.
